2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Joan DeFilippo
Tittle: Bunny in ICE CREAM LAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Once upon a time there was a bunny and his name was Easter. Easter was a gentleman he had a bright spirit,and was strong, and he LOVES ICE CREAM!!!!! Easter likes to travel too. So he sent off to go find his favorite place in the world ice cream land. To get to Ice Cream Land you have to go through Secret Forest and figure out the hawks secret to fly. Then he has to fly over Volcano Mountain that explodes every time an animal goes near it. Then he has to go through Cotton Candy Land and has to eat his way through. After that he has to just cross the Evil Bridge."Easter" his Mom called out loud."Don't forget your bag." "OK Mom, Bye love you" Easter said.Then he sent off to go find Ice Cream Land. He entered the Secret Forest. He said "There is NO going back now."In the Secret Forest there are treasure chests.They are filled with other peoples secrets.The thing is that they are not named.You only have three chances to check chests. Then the forest kicks you out, but you cannot try again. There are billions and billions of chests in the forest though. “I hope I'm lucky” Easter said “There is a lot of chests in here.” “Which ones should I go with.” “Bottom ,the top, or the middle.” I thought the middle would be the best. So I chose one from the middle and I was wrong. Then I thought, low because I can reach it. So I chose one of the chests and I was wrong again. And then. Just for that very second. I saw a chest in the corner, it was hiding under a dusty carpet. I thought to myself “Maybe that's the one, just maybe." I opened it and I thought, "wow, I can fly.” Then in my head I thought of a happy tune that is a song.”I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky.”It was stuck in my head for the rest of the day. 2MP “That was hard enough. I thought I would never make it. What next,” then I looked at my map. "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH I have to go to Volcano Mountain. I looked at the map again. “Alright here I am I'll go straight then take a right then go straight again. Then I am there.” I mumbled. I walked there the whole way. It took many days and nights. Of course I slept. It was a pretty walk. I saw willow trees , cherry trees , and tulip poplars trees the whole way. It was graceful how the wind blew and carried leaves. Finally I got there. “It will be dangerous” I said to myself in silence.” Okay now I just need to fly over the mountain that will be easy right? I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I will survive. I thought in a way how am I going to do it. Probably never make it. I probably will never survive. Then I got an idea. I'll wait until the mountain is asleep at night time. Plus then I would get a good view for the stars and the moon of course. So then I waited and waited and waited and waited. Until the mountain was asleep. This mountain is not an original mountain because it snores. When volcanoes snore they ERUPT. But, Easter did not know that the mountain snored. Then Easter crept around the mountain. Then the volcano started erupting he didn't know what to do. So then Easter dodged the lava but, he got burnt. He made it past the volcano. Then he fell on the ground. Easter felt weak and he couldn't get up. Then Easter fell into a coma. A bluebird went by Easter laying on the ground. So, she took him to her home. Her home was pretty big but, how was she going to get him into the house. Then she thought, then she thought, and then she thought some more. Then it hit her like an airplane. “I'll just cut the door wider.” She said to herself in a sweet voice. (She lives in a tree.) So then she took him in, gave him some soup, and put him in her bed with a blanket on him. She was cleaning the dishes when he woke up. “Oh my head” Easter said. “Where am I.” “In my home of course.” “And who are you.” As Easter finish his sentence.”Oh I am Rosemary” she said. As Easter started walking to outside Rosemary said. “Where are you going?” “I am going to Cotton Candy Land.” He said. “No you can't go yet.” Rosemary said. “Fine I will stay a little bit more.” “Only for two days got it.” “ Got it” Rosamary said. In-class wiki entry Goats Goats love raisins it is one of their favorite treats. The thing is that goats will just eat and eat and eat and eat you get the point … they won't stop eating!! If you feed them too much then they will get sick. But, if you give your goats a certain amount then they will not eat too much. When goats get sick they may die very easily. So, that is why you treat them. Category:Period Three Category:All Students